The Next Generation
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: An icecold man plus a hyperactive ninja girl equals twins and a son. Learn how Aoshi and Misao raise their children and the adventures they go through pairings: AxM, KxM, SxM, YxT rated for language


A/N: I promised one of my friend's I'd start a Rurouni Kenshin fic with all of my fav pairings so here they are, and of course Aoshi and Misao are taking the spotlight first and foremost and Kenji is 7 going on 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did, Aoshi and Misao would've gotten married at the end of the anime….. and manga.

Aoshi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, Misao asked him to go to Tokyo and take Himura and his wife and the rest of his friends back to Kyoto for a visit. But why did he have to go? Himura could take care of himself perfectly fine and the chicken head was too stubborn to die and he takes care of the doctor Megumi, the brat Yahiko was perfectly capable in taking care of himself, so just WHY did he have to come?

Again, he sighed. The things he would do for his family.

_**Flashback**_

"**Aoshi-sama, could you come in here for a moment?" Misao's voice rang throughout the Aoiya.**

"**Nani?" his large frame leaned on the door.**

"**Can you do me a favor? Please?"**

"**What favor?" his right eyebrow went up in question.**

"**Can you please go to Tokyo and bring Himura and the others here? I haven't seen them in a long time"**

"**And you want me to do this why? Battousai can take care of himself"**

"**He's not Battousai! It's HIMURA. H-I-M-U-R-A. Not B-A-T-T-O-U-S-A-I."**

"**Hai hai, _Himura_" the Okashira waved his hand in dismissal.**

"**So are you going or not?"**

"**Do I have to?" now this was uncharacteristic for Aoshi, he hardly ever complained, but no matter, he would comply to her wishes whether he liked it or not.**

"**Onegai?" Aoshi was a dead man, for the puppy dog eyes of doom had made it's grand appearance.**

**1…2…3…4…5..-"ok ok…"**

**It took 5 seconds for him to agree, must be a new record for the world.**

"**Oh yeah, I expect them here by tomorrow morning! Is that a problem for you?" Misao's tone suggested that if he did, he would be in serious trouble.**

"**Ie, they'll be here, don't worry" Aoshi walked out of the room and proceeded to leave the Aoiya, if he wanted to get back by morning, he would have to leave now, and catch the next boat or train.**

**A pair of heads poked out from a door near the entrance. The two figures followed Aoshi for a while before jumping onto him.**

"**TOU-SAN!" they yelled.**

"**Ohayo Yumi, Ohayo Yuki" the 2 girls smiled at being greeted by their father.**

**Aoshi plucked them off of his shoulders and put them down on the floor. To a normal person, they would be identical and impossible to tell apart, but to Aoshi and Misao, they were as different as sun and moon. **

**Both of them had waist length braids, styled just like Misao's hair when she was 3 years old, as old as the twins were now. Their large blue orbs looked up at Aoshi's ice blue ones. Both were wearing a blue kimono with Sakura blossoms decorated all over them.**

"**Ne, Tou-san…" Yumi started.**

"…**where are you going?" Yuki finished.**

**Aoshi smiled inwardly as he knelt down on one knee and patted their heads "Tou-san is going on a small trip, I'll be back by tomorrow morning though, so be good until then ok? Don't give your kaa-san a hard time, or your aniki ? and if you're good, then I'll bring you some candy when I get back"**

"**Did you mention me tou-san?" a boy no older than 8 years walked over to them.**

"**Hannya, you're just in time." Aoshi said.**

"**You need me for something?" the boy was basically just a mini Aoshi but with a different name and eyes not as cold but still as piercing as ever. Aoshi and Misao had named their son after their deceased friend in respect.**

"**I need you to look after your sisters while I go on a small trip, I'll be back by morning, and try to keep them out of your kaa-san's hair, she's doing paperwork right now and you know how frustrated she gets when she's doing paperwork"**

**Hannya laughed softly and took his sister's hands "Hai, I'll look after them"**

"**Good, now I have to get going" Aoshi smiled at his children once before turning around and putting his cold façade back on.**

"**Hannya, one more thing" the Okashira stopped at the door.**

"**Hai?"**

"**Don't give them any sugar"**

"**AWW…." Yumi and Yuki whined.**

**Hannya laughed "Hai tou-san, no sugar for them, but I can not guarantee that they will fall asleep."**

"**You're kaa-san can take care of that, she's been doing it ever since they were born remember?"**

"**Hai"**

"**Aa. Ja"**

**Aoshi stepped into the busy market and headed towards the train center.**

Flashback ends 

"Are we there yet?" Yahiko whined.

"You're a grown man now, live with it" Sano drawled while chewing on the usually fish skeleton that hung out of his mouth, "And besides, it's not like you had to walk or run to Kyoto, we're on a train… an evil train… and then the missy here will probably make us take a picture that will suck out our souls…"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. SANO, THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS KILLER CAMERAS! REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE TOOK A PICTURE! WELL! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! AND JUST BECAUSE WE WERE ATTACKED THE LAST TIME WE WENT ON A TRAIN DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE WILL BE AGAIN!" Kaoru yelled.

Aoshi snickered in his mind, the infamous ex-fight merchant scared of taking a picture because of a superstition? Truly amusing. Wait, did he just say it was amusing? Man… Misao's evil side must really be getting to him.

Kenshin as always, was afraid of Kaoru's scary side but nonetheless tried to calm her down.

"Kaoru-dono… I think it's a good idea that you sit down…"

"Be quiet Kenshin!"

"H-hai!" _scary…_

A train attendant walked down the aisle "the train will be arriving in 5 minutes, passengers please prepare your luggage, make sure you do not forget anything for we will not be held responsible for any lost possessions."

"Stop this arguing already and get my stuff Sano" Megumi ordered.

"What! When did I become your slave?"

"Since now, so DO IT" (get ur minds outta the gutters you perverted ppl)

"Kenji, we arrived in Kyoto, aren't you happy? You finally get to see your aunt Misao-san" Kaoru smiled at her son.

The mini version of Kenshin smiled happily at her then continued to look out the window..

… _so that would make me an uncle?_ Aoshi thought.

The train stopped and the group got off the train.

"Ahh! It's so good to be able to stretch!" Kaoru sighed happily.

"Let's go" Aoshi walked off.

"As cold as ever…" Megumi muttered and followed along with the rest of the group.

at the Aoiya

"KAA-SAAAAAANNN!" the wails of the 2 twins echoed throughout the small inn.

"Hai hai. Nani?" Misao walked up to the two whilst putting away her kunai's that she had been practicing with.

"When is tou-san going to come back?" Yuki whined.

"He should be back in about 5 minutes"

"But that's too long!" this time Yumi was the one complaining.

"No, it's not. Why don't you go and try to surprise your tou-san with something?" Misao spoke the first thing that came to mind, she immediately stopped talking as soon as she realized what she had said.

Oh shit, Aoshi-sama is going to kill me… 

Yumi and Yuki looked at each other then looked at their kaa-san who seemed to be cursing at herself, then they looked at each other again before breaking out into a devilish grin. Misao opened her mouth to say something but the twins had already run off.

"Kuso!" the elder girl cursed.

"Kaa-san, you shouldn't swear like that, tou-san doesn't like it you know." Hannya smiled as he walked up from behind her.

"Yeah well… he's going to kill me anyways…"

"Ie, not if the traps that they're going to set kills him first" her son joked.

"He's probably just going to walk right through all the chaos and come straight to me and then demand me tell him what I told the 2 devils…"

"But they can be angels sometimes"

"_Sometimes_"

with Aoshi and co.

"Hey Aoshi, why did you stop at that candy shop to buy Pocky sticks?" Yahiko asked.

"A promise"

"With who?"

"Someone"

"Someone? Or someones?"

"Yahiko, that's not even a word I don't think" Kaoru said.

"…Be quiet"

"Is that the way you talk to your teacher!"

"Your not my teacher anymore!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"AM TOO"

"AM NOT"

"Be quiet, people are starting to look at us" wow. Aoshi is more talkative than ever, well, who wouldn't be after living with Misao?

Finally, they arrived at the Aoiya. But the feeling of something deadly was in the air.

Aoshi sighed before taking out his two kodachi's and signaling for Kenshin and the others to stay put. As soon as he opened the doors, he side-stepped to the right, avoiding a bucket of cold water. When Aoshi took his first step a small **_click!_** Was heard and a wave of kunai came flying towards him. Of course, being the best at defending, he simply knocked them all away but for two of them for which he caught. He examined them before slightly smirking "Yumi and Yuki"

Taking a deep breath, he ran forwards, he somersaulted forwards to avoid being hit by needles and using his kodachi's, cut something in front of him, it was only after the small twinge of sound that the others had realized it was a string.

"Is that it?" Aoshi called out.

Giggling filled the air "Ie, there's still some more tou-san" there seemed to be 2 voices talking.

Aoshi sheathed his kodachi's and took out a extra large box of Pocky "Do you two want this? If not then…"

A loud crash was heard and then chaos ensured.

To Kenshin and the others, it was a extremely strange site, there were two mini Misao's running towards Aoshi while dodging the traps that they themselves had laid out.

Aoshi's POV.

Yumi and Yuki were dueling it out for the box of Pocky that I had got them, but what they didn't know was that there were actually 2 smaller boxes in it, one chocolate flavored for Yumi and one strawberry flavored for Yuki.

I looked at the surroundings, looking for traps that they had set that they wouldn't be able to dodge or overcome. They seemed to be doing fine, except for the pushing and shoving.

"Ahh!" Yuki grabbed Yumi's sleeve and pulled on it, propelling her forwards and leaving her twin behind. Yumi, being one for revenge, grabbed Yuki's braid and pulled making her falter. Unfortunately they both did not remember or see the string in front of them causing them to trip and set off a rather dangerous trap.

Kuani's came flying at them from all around, there was no gap for them to escape.

Of course, being only children, then screamed and being twins, they huddled together in the center.

In a flash, the kunai's were all deflected.

Aoshi stood on one side of the twins with his weapons raised in a defensive position. On the other side a smaller version of Aoshi was standing with 2 Katana's raised instead of Kodachi's.

"You're late" Aoshi stated plainly.

"Gomen Tou-san, I was carrying a tray for kaa-san"

"Aa…"

Suddenly, they both whirled around, a large piece of rock came swinging down at them but fell in mid air for the rope that was supporting it had been cut. They turned around again to see Misao holding a bunch of her favorite weapons.

"He's late and both of you are careless"

"Not careless, just tired"

"Not an excuse Aoshi-sama"

"My Katana's are made for offensive"  
"that's not an excuse either Hannya"

"…"

"…How about the fact that I'm your son and not as skilled as tou-san?"

"Nice try but no"

"…"

A sniffle was heard and they all looked at the 2 girls sitting on the floor.

Yumi and Yuki were on the verge of crying.

10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1. "WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hannya picked up his sisters and tried to comfort them "Daijoubou… don't cry… it's ok…."

Aoshi opened the box of Pocky and took out the 2 separate individual boxes and tapped the twin's head with it.

They reduced their crying to small 'hic's and looked at Aoshi, then to the Pocky, and then back to Aoshi.

The Okashira gave a small smile to them. Once again, the looking from Aoshi back to the Pocky.

They broke out into a grin and jumped onto their father "TOU-SAN SMILED FOR US AGAIN AND HE BROUGHT US POCKY!" they cried hugging his neck.

"Wow. Ice cube man smiled. The world is ending" Sanosuke grinned but the grin disappeared immediately due to Aoshi's glare.

"Ah! Minna-san, come on in! don't worry, there aren't any more traps… I think…" Misao waved to her friends.

They treaded across the threshold cautiously.

"Thanks for coming, I trust that Aoshi-sama didn't give you a hard time?" Misao asked while leading her friends into a tearoom.

"Other than him coming to the dojo and demanding that we all pack for a month long stay at the Aoiya and hurry up, no he did not" Kaoru smiled.

"That's good" Misao: ()

Kaoru: ( ;) (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA )

"Sorry about the short notice though, I wish I could have sent a letter but the paperwork has been piling up higher than ever and even with Aoshi-sama's help, it's still a lot."

"It's ok, don't worry about it, we were planning to visit you guys anyways"

"I'm lucky that there haven't been any missions for the Oniwabanshuu for a while"

"Speaking of missions… Saitoh said he has one for us" Aoshi interrupted on his wife and Kaoru's conversation.

"NANI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER! DOUSHTE!"

"I did"

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"Yes I did, I told you when you brought me my tea 2 days ago"

"…Oh yeah…"

"…"

"Oh FINE. We'll do the god forsaken mission. Sorry about this Himura" Misao grumbled.

"If it's ok with you, I think we would like to help actually, that we would" the orange head smiled.

"If it's a strong opponent, I'm all in" Sanosuke smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Yes! I can now try out Kenshin's blade! Yes yes yes!" Yahiko babbled happily.

"About that… I'm going to need my blade so I think you'll have to use your old sword"

"…Dammit…"

"But wait, what about Kenji?" Kaoru asked.

"Can he take care of himself in battle?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes…"

"Do you want him to come or do you want to leave him here with Okon and the others?"

"…He can come if he wants… but someone has to stay near him for backup just incase"

"Fine, he can go with Hannya, Hannya will take the offense and he can be the defense"

"Demo… he doesn't even have a sword…"

"That can be arranged" Misao grinned she pushed open a door behind her and it was filled with weapons. Weapons hanging off the wall, weapons on the floor, weapons on tables, WEAPONS EVERYWHERE.

"Ah… Misao's secret stash of weapons has finally been seen"-Aoshi

"Your choice, pick your favorite" Misao smiled softly at Kenji.

The boy stepped into the room.

"Wow" he breathed. A small glint caught his eyes.

"Can I have that one?" he pointed up to a blade near the ceiling.

"He really is your son Himura, he chose a reverse blade just like you" Aoshi said.

Kenshin just smiled.

Misao reached up and gave the blade to the boy. Kenji looked at it and turned around and tried a few move on it, it was actually lighter than his father's one.

"Ok, so now that we've got that figured out, who else is coming other than Himura, Kenji, Yahiko, Kaoru-san and chicken head?" Misao asked.

"Hey!" Sanosuke yelled defensively.

"well, Megumi can't come… so I guess that's it"

"I have to come too weasel, I'm the one who has your mission" a voice came from the doorway.

"Saitoh" they greeted as they turned to see the cop.

Saitoh was smoking a cigarette like always.

"So are you just going to watch me smoke all day or are you going to listen to the briefing?" he asked.

A/N: ok, I INSIST on stopping here…

_**THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO SAY THIS, IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES, THEN GO TO MY ACCOUNT PROFILE AND CLICK 'SEND MESSEGE' AND TELL ME WHICH FIC YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, AND IF U WANT ME TO UPDATE THIS ONE THEN JUST REVIEW OK? THNX.**_


End file.
